Teenage Dream
by melodicviolet - inactive
Summary: Sebastian was the boy Kurt met on the staircase, not Blaine.


_It was wrong to spy._

Kurt knew this already, but after being denied the artistic coordinating for the mash-up against the girls it couldn't be helped. Also, Puck's proposition to spy on the competition for Sectionals was not such an insane idea. It was without a doubt Puck's one and only idea that Kurt would ever not gag at.

But coming to Dalton Academy was more of a mission than Kurt had anticipated. For one thing, his complete attire had him sticking out like a sore thumb. Who knew that Dalton Academy had matching blazer and tie uniforms? (_And god, they were not exactly fitting Kurt's taste at the moment._) Maybe a bit more research would not have hurt, but it would have only convinced Kurt not to do this. Recently, he'd been feeling rash and this was just an example of it. If Kurt put this off, then it would never happen.

Dalton Academy itself was a grand place with striking architectural details that reminded Kurt why he once dreamt of being an architect as a child. The school grounds filled with countless male students in those hideous blazers. And at that moment, all of those students rushed to the same location. _But where? _Kurt thought to himself. Kurt allowed the crowd to lead him down the stairwell, but found the need to focus on his mission. It may as well blow his cover, but Kurt needed to ask someone, anyone what everyone was shitting their pants over.

"Excuse me? I - " Kurt asked to the student in front of him, who turned around. Kurt's heart thumped excitedly at the sight of him. Maybe all of this blazer and tie get-up was revolting, but this guy in front of him knew how to work it. Kurt's words dropped off mid-sentence.

"Yes?" The guy asked while indiscreetly checking Kurt out as well. Kurt could feel his cheeks burn as he became conscious that he was standing in a hall of hundreds of other students as he just stared at the god-like one before him.

"Uh, hi," Kurt managed to spit out quickly, hoping he was not bothering him, "Can I ask you a question? I'm new here."

"My name is Sebastian," Sebastian held out a hand for Kurt to shake. Along with that, Kurt could not help but notice Sebastian's subtle but super hot smirk. Kurt reached out to grip Sebastian's outstretched hand, sending waves of electricity through his entire body. Immediately, Kurt dropped his hand in hope that Sebastian did not notice this , but judging by the smugness on Sebastian's face he knew it all.

"Kurt," Kurt introduced himself lamely, his mouth dry and his heart still pounding. "So what is exactly is going?"

"The Warblers, of course," Sebastian answered, still aware of Kurt's rosy cheeks. Sebastian must have been able to heart Kurt's damn thumping heart as well because he sure seemed it. "Every now and then the Warblers throw an improvised performance in the senior commons. It tends to shut the school down for a while."

_Wait, what?_ Kurt thought to himself. When New Directions attempted anything of the sort it would only end in a slushie to the face and mortification for life.

"So wait, the Glee club here is kind of cool?" Kurt asked Sebastian, incredulous that this would be to case. No way in hell would a Glee club be cool at an all boys school in the middle of Ohio…

"The Warblers?" Sebastian said with now what was becoming his signature smirk to Kurt. "They're like royalty here."

_Ya don't say, _Kurt gulped as this could only mean one thing: The Warblers were good. Either that or a bunch of gays in this school needed a place to hook up this was it. But considering Sebastian went here… Hey, Kurt didn't object to that latter idea.

"Come on," Sebastian said in a seductive tone, "I know a short-cut."

"Wha - ?" Kurt started to say, but it was too late. Sebastian took hold of Kurt's hand, which only made his heart beat to the point where it hurt. Normally, Kurt would object to running away with a random stranger in a random school, but Kurt led Sebastian lead him to where this short-cut would lead them, together.

But was it wrong to get this close to school of the competition? Maybe, but Kurt pushed aside all thoughts of McKinley and New Directions and only focused on how perfect and warm Sebastian's hand felt with Kurt's. And in a moment's time, the two entered a chatty hall of more of those ill-dressed Dalton Academy students. What must have been the Warblers were already gathered in the center of the room. Kurt felt Sebastian's hand slip away from him and he wanted to take hold of it again, but it was too late now.

"Now if you'll excuse me, Kurt," Sebastian said with a wink that made Kurt's heart flutter. But then he remembered… The competition. The Warblers. And a harmony of scatting already began as Kurt watched Sebastian walk away, but not until he began to sing.

"_Before you met me, I was alright but things were kind of heavy. You brought me to life. Now every February, you'll be Valentine. Valentine."_

His jaw dropped. _Sebastian? In the Warblers? _And _w_as it just Kurt's imagination or was Sebastian, the lead singer of the _Warblers_, singing all of these words to him? And hadn't they just met? And how the hell did Kurt feel the euphoria of falling in love at first sight with a competitor? Every part of Kurt felt this was wrong and that he should quietly leave now, but he couldn't fight the feeling of wanted to hear Sebastian's voice sing to him. There was just something compelling about that damn smirky little meerkat face.

"_Don't ever look back, don't ever look back."_

And Kurt realized that before he could even stop himself, that it was true. Slowly enough, this Sebastian character was making Kurt's heart thump and his insides sing with joy. All of those memories of bullying and hurting felt tiny in comparison to the feeling he knew he couldn't fight now. Because all Kurt cared about was seeing Sebastian sing this song to him, about him. So what if they'd just met? So what if he was competition? So what if his CW hair was obnoxious? His smirk was super hot, his voice was perfect, and he seemed to be falling for Kurt too

"…_Be your teenage dream tonight."_

_Applause._ Kurt joined in while applauding his competitor and caught a glimpse of his smile while being praised by all of those around him. But Kurt couldn't help but notice that the entire time anyone tried to even talked to him, Sebastian only kept his eyes on Kurt.


End file.
